hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
This Diary Belongs To:
This Diary Belongs To: is a drama, romance, comedy film. Background The film was filmed throughout 2012. Fans became wild after the discovery of Amanda O'Brian starring in it as a main character. It was released on August 2nd 2013. Plot The film begins showing the main character, Elena, writing one of her diary entries at night. As the film goes on, it shows that Elena has a romantic interest, Alfredo, who also thinks of her as a romantic interest. During the film, they confess attraction and have a first kiss. Elena is seen doing various diary entries. During the film, a tragedy strikes as Elena realises she also thinks of Asher, another classmate, as a romantic interest. Sadly, they have a first kiss and they begin a relationship. This breaks Alfredo's heart. Elena is walking home from school one day when she is taken down by a bike-car. Alfredo and Asher run to question her parents about things when they discover she died shortly after the accident. Asher blames Alfredo which offends Alfredo, who calls him a willy face. Asher decides to hunt down whoever did this to his baby Elena, while Alfredo breaks into her bedroom. Alfredo decides to take a nap on her bed with one of her blankets and a soft toy, comforting himself. Elena's family come home early and her sister hears Alfredo snoring, discovering him. Elena's parents are shocked and fling Alfredo out, who is heartbroken that he wasn't able to finish his nap. Asher has no luck with his hunt. During this tragic time, Alfredo becomes closer to Elena's friend, Becca, who reveals that Elena was still in love with Alfredo and prefered him to Asher, planning to break up with him on the day of her death. Alfredo breaks down hearing this news, running from Becca's house believing she is chasing him as she stands at the front door, he starts to fling stones, leaves and flowers at her viciously. Alfredo later apolgises and has a first kiss with Becca, who doesn't realise this is because of Alfredo wanting to feel closer to Elena. He decides to set his mood as Broken. Asher finds the driver and assualts them. During this is happening, Alfredo finds Elena's diary which had somehow escaped her bedroom happily. He takes it home with him, reading it and sobbing. While he is reading it, Becca comes into his bedroom. Alfredo rages at her and tells her he didn't ever like her and that she's a fat wunga. Becca is escaping his house when Asher arrives. Asher see's Elena's diary in his hands and is shocked, believing that this somehow was Alfredo's fault. He takes him down, attacking him. Asher decides that he must kill Alfredo as a sacrifice, believing this may be a way to return Elena to him. However, during the attempted murder Becca returns to his room. Asher stops instantly. Becca calls the police on him, with Asher breaking down. Alfredo is happy and thanks Becca, giving her a romantic hug which she is pleased about. Alfredo happily watches Asher being taken away by the police. He puts his arm around Becca, apolgising and confessing attraction. They decide just to be mates and live happily that way, reading Elena's diary and finding out what kind of beast she really was. Elena ends the film with a wink for the viewers, somehow floating around on a cloud. Cast Amanda O'Brian - as Elena Wade Iereal - as Alfredo Willie Aoer - as Asher Kerri Fallon - as Becca